I'm Content
by junemary
Summary: Reborn watches Tsuna's growth through the years. He truly became a splendid Vongola Boss. Even in death, he's contented.


_**I'm Content  
**__by: junemary_

Summary: Reborn watches Tsuna's growth through the years. He truly became a splendid Vongola Boss. Even in death, he's contented.

**Vongola Headquarters  
Reborn's Room**

Inside, a baby's body is covered in sheets and with a lot of equipment attached to him.

"Hang on, Reborn. You'll be fine." Decimo said in desperation, "Shamal, can't you do anything?"

"I have done everything I can, Boy. I'm sorry." Shamal bowed and left the room.

**Outside of Reborn's Room**

"Shamal, how is Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked.

Shamal saw hopeful faces and gave out a deflated look, "I've done my best but he is a hopeless case. The Vindice did a good job of inflicting that disease."

Bianchi sobbed loudly and leaned against Kyoko. Sadness was painted in everyone's faces.

Reborn has been sick. A sickness that contaminated all the Arcobalenos which is uncurable. After a long time of fighting, they overthrew the Vindice. A month ago, they engaged in a battle against the Vindice. They won, but with casualties. Instead of freeing them from the curse, they are experiencing a slow, painful death.

One after another, an Arcobaleno dies.

Just last week, the Vongola Famiglia mourned the death of Mammon.

Now they are about to mourn for another.

Reborn's.

Although the Arcoblaleno is a devil's advocate, they respected and loved him. He is a part of their family. It just hurt so much when lose one.

"Can we see him?"

Shamal hesitated, "Can you give Decimo ample time?"

**Reborn's Room**

Sawada Tsunayoshi cried beside his sick tutor. He can't do anything but cry. Shamal said that his tutor's condition is incurable. Even he, deemed as the best, can't do anything to help the hitman. He can't afford to lose this person who literally changed him. Without him, he might have been still the Dame-Tsuna he is before.

"D-d-d-dame-Tsuna…" Reborn uttered weakly. Tsuna looked up immediately.

Seeing how pale his tutor is, he stood up and frantically asked him, "Reborn! Are you okay? Are you feeling any pain? Am I going to call Shamal? Where is he—"

Reborn chuckled, "There is no need for that. You heard Shamal, Tsuna. I am beyond cure."

Once more, tears flowed out of his eyes. "How can you say that? There is still a chance!"

"I'm hopeless."

"No! You're not! Stay here. I am going to call Shamal!"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

This stopped Tsuna from leaving. Tsuna's shoulders convulsed, tears flowed once more. He slumped into his chair besides the bed and placed one hand on his eyes.

"You're family to me. I can't afford to lose you."

Reborn smiled a painful smile. "Accept the fact, Tsuna. It's my limit."

He furrowed his brows and shouted, "No! It isn't! Damn it, Reborn! Stop thinking that there is no hope!"Uncontrollable tears flowed out.

"I can't stop thinking like that Tsuna, because it's the truth. I don't want to lie to myself."

Decimo can't take it anymore, "This is all my fault. I promised to cure you of your curse, but it turned worse. ", He cried even more. The pain is too much especially when he knew that he is at fault.

"Dame-Tsuna, I didn't train you to be a wimp."

He still cried.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened. This is reality."

"No, I can't. You know I can't." Decimo sniffed as he voice broke.

"I know you can. You're my student after all. I believe in you."

Tsuna just sniffed and remained silent. Reborn decided to continue.

"Honestly, you're a hopeless case when I came into your house. One glance and I can deduct that you are pathetic." Reborn smiled at the memory. "But since it is Nono's favor to train you, I stuck with it. I promised myself, 'I am going to make you into a Mafia Boss that will make anyone in your presence cower in fear'. And I believe I am successful. Seeing you now," Reborn glanced at his crying student and smiled, "I did a perfect job."

"I still lack training." Decimo hiccupped.

"You can ask Hibari and Mukuro, if that's the case. They'll love to pummel you."

"But, Reborn—"

"Tsuna, don't change the inevitable."

"But—"

"I'm dying."

"No! You're—"

"Thank you, Tsuna."

Honey-colored orbs widened at this, "I should be the one thanking you! Damn it, Reborn! You better hold on!"

"I don't take orders from my student." Reborn frowned.

"Then this is the order from your boss, the Vongola Decimo: you will live!" for the first time in the tutors' life, his Dame student shouted at him. "Because if you die, I'll let Kyoya bite you to death!"

Tsuna sobbed loudly as his convulsing shoulders sagged unto the sheets.

Reborn smiled and placed his tiny hands on his students' head.

He remembered the past. He remembered everything. And there was not a single moment in which he regretted

_That's because everything up until now is worth living, and even worth dying for._

The Arcobalenos bended the curse of death upon themselves to leave a man that will change and restore peace among the Mafia.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is that man.

This Vongola Decimo he raised is going to make that possible.

The Arcobaleno's can't do that.

Neither the Vindice can.

Only he can achieve such feat.

Although he can't be by his student's side and witness his leadership, he can be assured that Sawada Tsunayoshi will be a great leader. Without a doubt. He is after all, Reborn's chosen student. He trained this boy to become the Vongola Decimo he envisioned.

And he eventually became one.

"Tsuna, promise me that you'll never stop smiling. Even in the hardest times, never, ever forget to smile."

With that, he closed his eyes and rested, _forever._

Amidst his loud sobs, Decimo can hear the pulse oximeter go _bzzzzzt_. He screamed.

"REBORN!"

**Outside Reborn's Room**

"_Reborn!"_

Once they heard their boss' anguished scream, they rushed inside the room. Even Hibari Kyoya.

"Jyuudai-!"

"Tsu—!"

Their boss was sagging against the bed.

_His tutor died._

_His friend died._

_His first Family member died._

Surprisingly, Tsuna raised his head and smiled down at his tutor.

_For the last time, I'll do what you say. Even if I am the boss._

All eyes lay upon the peaceful, smilling face of the most powerful hitman. Reborn suffered tremendous pain before dying, but how can he smile in pain like that?

Simple,

He was contented.

~END

Yooooo~ Avis here! Please leave a comment and tell me about what you think!

Oh yeah, about my other story : Beyond Comprehension, I am planning to add another chapter buuuut I have no idea how to write it.. I'll try~

Next story project:

_Vanish Into Oblivion –_ This is about Gokudera~


End file.
